Tsuyu Asui vs Gill Grunt
Tsuyu Asui vs Gill Grunt, a what-if death battle by youngwildthing 'Description' My Hero Academia VS Skylanders, two aquatic heroes each filled with water-based powers will duel to find out who is the stronger hero. 'Intro' Boomstick: You know Wiz, there's plenty of heroes in the water as there are fish. Wiz: No, there are definitely more fish, moving on though. Some of these heroes are very skilled in their job. Boomstick: Like Tsuyu Asui, the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. Wiz: And Gill Grunt, from the Gillmen Marines. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. 'Tsuyu Asui' Wiz: In a world filled with superheroes with powers labelled as quirks, you need to wonder how many different quirks there can be to fit everyone. Boomstick: Not everyone Wiz, 80% of the world only have quirks. Even then, some of the quirks are either very similar or really lame. ''' Wiz: However, Tsuyu Asui was born with a quirk unique to her family. The quirk named, "frog." '''Boomstick: Seriously, a frog? What type of quirk is that! Oh, a boring one. Wiz: Anyway, due to the quirk affecting her appearance she couldn't make a lot of friends in middle school. Boomstick: Well, she became friends with that one snake chick, but she is forgettable. Wiz: Until she enrolled in U.A high school, the best hero academy in Japan. Where she quickly became friends with her fellow classmates. 'Quirk' *Named "Frog" *Can do anything a frog can **Tongue can extend up to 20 meters **Crawl up walls **Leap great distances **Best in water **Camouflage **Secrete a toxic fluid **Regurgitate her stomach Boomstick: Now let's talk about her quirk, frog. Wiz: This quirk allows Tsuyu to use the same abilities a frog can. Boomstick: And what's her hero name again? Wiz: Froppy, why? Boomstick: Froppy, Froppy, does whatever a frog can. Jump from building to building. Catches villains just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Froppy. Wiz: Really? Boomstick: Yes really, even in her quirk description it's based around the song Wiz. Wiz: Moving on, some of that is true. Such as jumping really far. She was able to jump from the middle of a ship in a small lake to solid ground while carrying two people. Boomstick: With having powers of a frog she can cling onto walls and even roofs allowing her to scale anything or even sneak-up behind villains. Wiz: Talking about sneaking up behind villains, this is made easier by her ability to camouflage. After weeks and possibly months of training on how to change her body temperature and color, she was able to use her super move called "camouflage." Boomstick: Think that's pretty cool? Well, her tongue is probably her most notable feature since she can use it as a weapon. Can I attack you with my tongue Wiz? Wiz: Boomstick, the only reason she can use it as a weapon is that it can reach 20 meters, your tongue is only 5 centimetres long. Boomstick: Hey! Yours is definitely shorter than mine at 4 centimetres. Wiz: Who told you? Boomstick: Your mom did. 'Feats' *Excellent team player *First to notice Midoriya's quirk being similar to All Might's quirk *Tongue is capable of lifting Midoriya *Moved across an entire battlefield without being detected *Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's midterms *Passed the final exams with Tokoyami against Ectoplasm *Took a hit from Shishida in beast form *According to Recovery Girl, she is the perfect support hero *Lives alongside Mineta Boomstick: Let's figure out how tough a student at U.A can get! Wiz: She's pretty tough, she was able to take a hit from Jurota Shishida while he was in his beast form. Boomstick: To compare this, Shishida's beast form was able to overwhelm Kirishima in his unbreakable form and throw him high in the air. For being "unbreakable" it seems he is weak. Wiz: So, Tsuyu is even tougher than Kirishima. If you don't know who Kirishima is, his quirk is all about defence. Boomstick: Her tongue is also strong, able to lift Midoriya who roughly weighs between 100lbs to 142lbs. Wiz: While she was doing this, she was carrying Mineta who roughly weighs between 42lbs to 60lbs. Boomstick: So she and her tongue are pretty strong. Not only that, but she is also pretty intelligent. She ranked 6th in her midterms. Not even me and Wiz can get that high. Wiz: Boomstick, I aced all of my quizzes and tests. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah... However, she might even be the smartest in the class as she was the first to notice Midoriya and All Might having similar quirks. ''' Wiz: Finally, she is able to handle being near Mineta. '''Boomstick: That's a skill? Seriously, man has respect from me. Wiz: Boomstick! Do you not know who Mineta is? Boomstick: Yes, and he's cool because he has yet to been expelled from U.A. Wiz: You're weird. 'Weakness' *Starts to hibernate when the temperature drops Boomstick: Tsuyu might be strong and smart, but she really hates the winter. Wiz: And for good reason, because she is a frog she needs to wear warm clothing or else she will go into hibernation. Boomstick: Once she goes into hibernation, she is practically useless until the heat rises. Wait does that mean she can miss school by having an entire month of snow days? Wiz: Well, I'm not sure if- Boomstick: Come on Wiz, we have some testing to do! Wiz: Agh! Hold on! Tsuyu: It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law... then we're no better than the villains! 'Gill Grunt' Wiz: In the sky, there are many large and small islands floating around, all of them together make up Skylands. A place where 10 elements meet. Boomstick: So, it's in the sky... And it's called Skylands? What kind of name is that? Wiz: These 10 elements are Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Magic, Tech, Light, and Dark. Boomstick: What is this, Pokemon? Another rip-off of a great game. Wiz: Let's dive ''into a closer look at the water element. '''Boomstick: Wiz, what the hell! Jokes are my thing!' Wiz: Gill Grunt is one of the water Skylanders, born and raised in a typical Gillmen city on the ocean bottom. Boomstick: He got bored so quickly by seeing sharks swim by he decided to join the toughest military corps! The Gillmen marines. Wiz: On his first-ever patrol he met a mermaid that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. Vowing to return one day, he set back off to the Gillmen marines. Boomstick: Even when he kept his promise, he came back to a horrible sight. The mermaid was taken by... pirates?! Okay, first off, fish on clouds. Pirates in the sky, and a Pokemon rip-off. How does this make sense? Wiz: It's meant for kids, let their imaginations flow Boomstick. Boomstick: Uh... Fine. Wiz: Soon after realizing the mermaid was taken, he made sure to protect Skylands from the pirates. Boomstick: And he got some help too, Master Eon even signed him up to be a Skylanders, protecting the Skylands from the darkness while searching for his mermaid. 'Weapons/Equipment' *Harpoon Gun **Harpoons **Power Hose **Neptune Gun *Jetpack **Water Jetpack **Wild Whirlpool **Wave Jumper **Tubular Tidal Wave **Drive the Wave *Trident **Trident Thrust **Power of the Seas **Lightning Strikes **Shocking Transition *Reef Ripper **Ocean Upheaval **Electrify the Tail *Soul Gems **Harpoon Gun ***Anchor Cannon **Jetpack ***Ride the Leviathan **Trident ***Storm of the Seas Boomstick: Gill Grunt has a crap ton of items to use at his disposal! His most notable one being the Water Jetpack. Wiz: This jetpack allows water to shoot out from the bottom to propel Gill Grunt in the air, however, once the water runs out, he can't fly. Unless he fills it up in the water. Boomstick: This jetpack does more than letting him fly. He can use his jetpack to make a miniature whirlpool called the wild whirlpool. When the jetpack stops, it'll release the remaining water to make a water explosion called the wave jumper. Wiz: That's not all, he can turn the water into a wave and then ride it very quickly. This is called drive the wave. Boomstick: Enough with the jetpack, he has two awesome weapons! A gun and a trident! Isn't that so cool? Wiz: Well, the gun doesn't shoot out bullets. Instead, it shoots out harpoons. Boomstick: That's not all, it can shoot out two more things. Such as water to push enemies back, and starfish which explode! Man, the Neptune Gun is my most favourite part about this guy! Wiz: About the trident, I mentioned earlier, not only can it be used as a weapon. But, it can also fire off electricity in a straight line. He can do this in one quick jolt, or fire off many at the same time doing less shock. Boomstick: Finally, he owns a submarine! Seriously, how much money can a fish own?! Wiz: The vehicle only allows him to travel the waters though, and it's two weapons are just the harpoons and electric. So, the vehicle already does what Gill Grunt can do. Boomstick: However, when fishy gets serious, he can use his soul gem, soul power... soul something! Wiz: He has three super moves one with the harpoon gun, jetpack, and the trident. With the harpoon gun, he enlargens a harpoon and fires it straight at the opponent. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, it's not as cool by summoning a water leviathan! Woah! Just from water in his jetpack? Wiz, I want that water jetpack! Give me! Wiz: Hold on! Boomstick: Fine, but I better get one. Wiz: Gill Grunt's final soul gem ability is called Storm of the Seas. With this power and using his trident, he is able to cause a storm. Boomstick: Now, give me my water leviathan! 'Feats' *Escaped a crumbling pyramid *Escaped the Fearsome Fang *Broke free from Mind-Control *Evacuated members from a flooding town *Faced off against Hydra Hatchlings *Trained in the Gillmen Marines *Survived Core of Light exploding Boomstick: Gill Grunt is no push-over, he's as tough as a fish! Wiz: Which is... not that strong. However, he is able to go up against Hydras. Although they were just hatched he was able to fight them off with his bare hands. Boomstick: He even rode one, this guy is a badass! Let me meet him! Wiz: There were for 4 hatchlings and he was with Dive-Clops. Assuming each handled two this shows Gill Grunt is able to go hand to hand combat without any weapons. Boomstick: He's had many years training in the Gillmen Marines, maybe that is how he was able to break free from mind-control. Wiz: Well, he was able to hold his own against the fearsome fang, until they got reinforcements and he had to retreat. Boomstick: You know the Core of Light? The thing that controls Skylands? Well, Gill Grunt was tough enough to survive the explosion. Wiz: Although, it's hard to tell if he really did, none of the surrounding Skylanders were knocked over. It's likely the explosion was big because it was the main power, but it didn't harm anyone physically. Boomstick: Oh come on Wiz, let me just add another count to his coolness count. 'Weakness' *Wears no armour Wiz: Gill Grunt is a skilled fighter, however, he's probably quick with attacks because he wears no armour. Boomstick: Wait, what the hell? How?! In his supercharged form, he has armour! Wiz: Yes, that's supercharged form, in his normal form he only wears shirts and pants. On his card, he has 6 points under armour. Boomstick: Shame, he's a badass, that's why he's too cool for armour. Gill Grunt: Can't win against the fin! 'Interlude' Wiz: Alright the combatants are all set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! 'Battle' 'Pre-Fight' Tsuyu is seen sitting on some grass nearby a lake in Skylands. She is reading a paper depicting Kaos with the text "Must Catch" under his face. '' Tsuyu: I should probably ask around for assistance, ribbit. ''Tsuyu puts the paper aside and jumps into the water, she swims downwards until she reaches an outpost built underwater. There, she finds Gill Grunt on a balcony looking around. Tsuyu swims right next to him. Tsuyu: Heya there, do you know where I can find a man named Kaos? Gill Grunt startled by this falls downwards, he quickly stands up and brushes himself off. Gill Grunt: Kaos? No, I'm on an outpost to see if he does anything suspicious underwater. Tsuyu: And how do I know you're not covering for him? Gill Grunt: Covering for Kaos? Tsuyu: Yup, you'll have to give me proof to show you're not working for him. Gill Grunt turns and walks away from Tsuyu... '' Gill Grunt: Well, there is one thing that I know. ''Gill Grunt picks something up from the ground Tsuyu: And what is that? Gill Grunt turns around, he is holding his harpoon gun and it's already loaded. Gill Grunt: I just know it's none of your business! 'Fight!!!' Gill Grunt shoots the Harpoon towards Tsuyu, who dodges by sticking her tongue onto the railing and swimming herself downwards. Tsuyu unreels her tongue from the railing as she sticks to the bottom of the floor. Gill Grunt rushes to the side and looks down, he jumps off the railing and is immediately tackled by Tsuyu from behind. They land on the ocean floor as Tsuyu hops off of Gill Grunt. Tsuyu: Ribbit, I thought that his minions would be stronger. Gill Grunt gets on his knees and stands up, he faces toward Tsuyu Gill Grunt: Never call me weak! Gill Grunt turns around and fires a Starfish at Tsuyu who ducks in time. As she stands back up the building behind explodes causing Tsuyu to get hit by some rubble and blasted forward. Gill Grunt: Let's get serious! Gill Grunt activates his water jetpack and flies toward Tsuyu, she tackles her until they are out of the surface. Gill Grunt lets go and stops using his jetpack as he lands on the ground, Tsuyu hits a tree and falls to the ground but stands up. Tsuyu spots from behind Gill Grunt a few of the exploded outpost pieces surface the water, she extends her tongue to pick one up and Gill Grunt moves to the side to dodge the tongue. Gill Grunt: You missed! Tsuyu reels her tongue as a piece of metal hits Gill Grunt from the back. She continues to reel her tongue back and swallows the piece of metal. Gill Grunt: You can just swallow metal? Eh, there's a ton of weird stuff nowadays. Tsuyu climbs up the tree and jumps off preparing to kick Gill Grunt, however, she misses as Gill Grunt steps to the side and sprays her with water from the gun. Tsuyu gets blinded for a second. Tsuyu: What the?- As she is blinded, Gill Grunt takes the moment to drop the harpoon gun and rushes up to Tsuyu. He punches her two times in the stomach then uppercuts her. As she is dazed Gill Grunt puts his arm around Tsuyu and slams her onto the ground. '' ''Gill Grunt grabs his harpoon gun and aims a harpoon at Tsuyu's face. Gill Grunt: Give up! Tsuyu's mouth open, as the metal she swallowed earlier shoots out and hits Gill Grunt in the face, causing him to stumble backward as Tsuyu stands up. Gill Grunt: I've had enough of your shenanigans! A new harpoon is loaded into the gun and the harpoon grows into the size of an anchor. Gill Grunt: Have some anchor! The anchor is fired towards Tsuyu, who hops over it. Tsuyu: That was close, ribbit. Tsuyu looks to see another anchor fired at her, she can't move well in midair so gets hit by the anchor and falls toward the water. Gill Grunt: Heh, got her. That should finish her. As she falls she shoots her tongue towards Gill Grunt, it latches around him. Gill Grunt: Huh?! She pulls herself towards Gill Grunt before he can react she lands back on the grass and uses her tongue to grab the harpoon gun and swallows it. Tsuyu: That's taken care of. Gill Grunt gets frustrated, he pulls his trident out as he activates his jetpack. The electric and water mix together and form an electric explosion knocking Tsuyu back. '' Gill Grunt: You'll pay! ''While Tsuyu is stunned, he flies toward her and picks her up by the air and flies upwards. He holds her in one hand and points the trident at her with the other hand. Gill Grunt: For real this time! Before Gill can stab her, Tsuyu shoots her tongue downwards, she flings something upwards hitting Gill's jetpack, the item turns out to be a coconut from a tree. The jetpack gets damaged causing Gill Grunt to lose his grip on Tsuyu and drops her. As Tsuyu plummets she shoots her tongue towards Gill, grabbing him. As she nears the ground she slams him into the ground. She lands on the ground safely afterwards. Gill stands up to see his jetpack has a hole and all the water has been drained, he gets angry but he sees the paper Tsuyu had before the fight began and sticks it into the hole to fix the patch. Gill Grunt: First my harpoon gun now my jetpack! You're really getting on my nerves! Tsuyu: Sorry about that- Gill Grunt shoots some electricity at Tsuyu while distracted, she is stunned. Gill charges forward and tackles Tsuyu back into the water. As they hit the water Gill Grunt's jetpack is refilled with water. Gill lets go of Tsuyu and shoves her deeper as he starts to aim his trident at her. Gill Grunt: Sorry not sorry, but third time's the charm. Just as Gill Grunt is about to fire, Tsuyu lands on a piece of rubble from the destroyed outpost and starts to focus, as she camouflages into the water. Gill Grunt: Where'd you go?! Gill Grunt gets nervous, pointing his trident around nervously as he can't see Tsuyu. Before he can fire though, the rubble that Tsuyu landed on though is thrown and knocks the trident out of Gill's hands. Gill Grunt gets frustrated, he turns his jetpack on, as the water around him forms a leviathan in the water. It shoots around causing a whirlpool to form in the water, Tsuyu reappears next to the trident as she gets sucked closer and closer. '' Gill Grunt: Now I can finish this! ''Gill commands the leviathan to grab his trident, as it is retrieved the leviathan disappears. Gill uses his jetpack to fly out of the water and watch the whirlpool as Tsuyu is stuck in the middle of the whirlpool with rubble coming closer and closer. Gill Grunt: Now you're finished. Gill raises his trident in the air, as dark clouds from above form, he looks back down at Tsuyu and smirks. '' ''Thunder strikes the water, Tsuyu is unable to be seen anymore as the thunder clouds disperse. '' Gill Grunt: Finally, it's over. ''Tsuyu hops upwards and behind Gill Grunt, she grabs him with her tongue and throws him back into the tree from before, this time the tree breaks as she lands near Gill Grunt. The trident falls near Gill and he attempts to grab it. Tsuyu: I'll be taking that. Tsuyu uses her tongue to swallow the trident and jetpack. Gill Grunt stands up and stumbles backwards. Gill Grunt: How! How did you survive that!? Tsuyu: You forgot about the rubble, ribbit. Just had to hop onto it and I was safe, not hard when you can cling onto anything. Gill Grunt: N-No! Gill Grunt gets an idea, runs into the water and jumps in. Tsuyu quickly follows only in time to see the Reef Ripper in the water with Gill piloting it. The Reef Ripper shoots harpoons that stab into Tsuyu's arm causing her to bleed and unable to move. '' Gill Grunt: Now there's no escape! ''Tsuyu's eyes flicker open and closed, as she says something... '' Tsuyu: Plus... Ultra... ''Tsuyu regurgitates the Harpoon Gun, then using her tongue aims it at the Reef Ripper's window. She fires a few shots but they bounce off the glass. Gill Grunt: This glass doesn't break that easily! Gill Grunt presses a button as the Reef Ripper's sides open. Tsuyu looks around the harpoon gun and finds a switch, she uses her tongue to flick it and the harpoon in the gun grows to the size of an anchor. '' ''As the anchor is shot, the water is zapped with electricity. You see birds flying around the grass and ocean, as they fly you see an explosion happen in the water as pieces of the Reef Ripper are seen flying around and two people fly and land on the grass. Someones eyes flicker open, they stand up and look around. They look down at their arms to see stab wounds. Tsuyu: Ribbit, what... happened...? She looks around and finds an anchor laying on the grass. As she walks toward the anchor, she realizes that Gill Grunt is impaled by the anchor, she checks his pulse and finds none. '' Tsuyu: Did I... go to far...? 'K.O!!! Tsuyu is seen laying on a hospital bed as Recovery Girl is checking up on her. Meanwhile, Spyro has just completed a routine search and lands only to discovery Gill Grunt's corpse. '''Result Boomstick: Woah, how hot is it in this studio? That was intense and close! Wiz: There's no doubt that this was a close match by being able to swim and breathe underwater for both combatants. Though, that was no doubt. Boomstick: The fish only had a few things on his side, such as experience, equipment, and strength. But the other four categories he was beat. Wiz: Wait, categories? When did you have this Boomstick? Boomstick: Since a few minutes ago. The categories are speed, equipment, abilities, strength, durability, intelligence, and experience. I mark down who is the better at that certain skill and whoever gets more is the winner! Wiz: And depending on the type of combatants, some categories will be more looked upon to see who would win the fight. For example, equipment wasn't considered. Tsuyu didn't have any equipment except for camoflaging gear and whatever Gill Grunt could shoot at Tsuyu she could either swallow and shoot it back or use her tongue to throw it back. Boomstick: Gill Grunt had the experience as he has worked in the Gillmen Marine, while Tsuyu has only had her quirks for roughly 11 years and is still learning it's functions. ''' Wiz: And Gill Grunt only had equipment because unlike Tsuyu he doesn't have any abilities other than underwater swimming and breathing. His equipment is the harpoon gun, jetpack, and the trident and that's about it. For strength, Tsuyu might be able to carry two of her fellow classmates but once more, Gill Grunt has trained in the Gillmen Marine and was able to fight off two to four hydra hatchlings. '''Boomstick: Tsuyu had speed in the bag, she was able to hop a 50-meter race in 5.58 seconds. That is roughly 9 meters per second. Whereas Gill Grunt doesn't run much, plus, when carrying around a jetpack full of water. It comes at the cost of speed. Wiz: And Tsuyu also had abilities, as explained earlier her abilities is her quirk. Where Gill Grunt just had swimming and waterbreathing, and Tsuyu has both of that and able to talk underwater. Boomstick: And for intelligence, Gill Grunt might have broken free from mind-control but that was from the help of Zap. Whereas Tsuyu ranked 6th place in midterms, if that's not enough well she was the first one to notice the similarities in quirks between teacher and student. With her being observant, there's just no way Gill Grunt can pull ahead on intelligence. Wiz: So, it comes down to durability. You're probably curious as to how a teenager beats a trained marine in durability. Well, it's quite simple. You remember Tsuyu getting hit by Jurota in beast form? The same form that beat Red Riot Unbreakable? Boomstick: Not really Unbreakable if it keeps getting broken, seriously, the second time it got used. It got destroyed immedietely! Wiz: Even then, a few minutes later it didn't get destroyed by the same person. Someone whose punches are able to hurt Fat Gum's absorbtion. Boomstick: While Gilly over here only got blown up, and that's not even confirmed if he got blown up! Wiz: With all of this into account, it's safe to say that Tsuyu can take hits from Gill Grunt. Gill Grunt had the equipment, strength, and experience to put up a good fight. But Tsuyu had the speed, abilities, durability, and intelligence to pull out the win. Boomstick: Tsuyu had the hop''es of winning, leaving Gill Grunt out''fished. Wiz: ...The winner is... Tsuyu Asui. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles